kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Kung Fu Panda Wiki:Spoiler Policy
on this site are regarded as any summary, description, remark, image, or other means of submitting information which reveals important plot elements and/or outcomes of a piece of fictional media. Such information has the ability to "spoil" the enjoyment of such media for the article reader by taking away the suspense and dramatic tension the reader would have otherwise experienced with the media. Because the Kung Fu Panda Wiki sustains a non-written respect policy to its readers and contributors, we want the community to show that same respect to those who haven't yet seen, played, or read a particular piece of ''Kung Fu Panda'' media. Marking spoilers * All qualifying spoiler content on this wiki must be marked via the appropriate marking method. * All wiki contributors reserve the right to add Kung Fu Panda information that may or may not be considered spoilers, and to do so without consequence. However, to qualify for this right, that information must be marked. Not doing so will result as such: ** The unmarked spoiler content will either be marked or removed on the spot, depending on the specific circumstances and/or conditions of the content. ** The contributor who added the unmarked spoiler content, whether intentionally or not, may face consequences. * Rule of thumb: If you're not sure whether something is considered to be a spoiler or not, mark it anyway. Someone else will come to decipher it later. What to mark The following are what should be marked as spoilers: : All images and sections of text involving and/or including plot information from qualifying spoilers. All mainspace articles (media, character, location, object, etc.) apply to this policy. :: EXCEPTION: Pre-released content from DreamWorks or any other official source. See third bulletpoint in "What NOT to mark." : Remarks on discussion pages (comment sections, message walls, forum threads, article talk pages, etc.) that refer to important plot details from qualifying spoilers. Please be respectful to passing-by readers by marking spoilers in all discussions. :In addition, all topic names must not contain spoilers. When naming discussions about spoiler media, please be mindful of what words or phrases could be considered spoilers. Be specific, but also ambiguous. : Anything else under the discretion of an administrator. What NOT to mark The following should not be marked as spoilers: : Everything'' from the original film, Kung Fu Panda.' Because this site was originally created after the first film, the information is formatted under the assumption that readers and/or contributors of this site have already seen the film in its entirety. : '''Media that has been out for a substantial amount of time.' Spoilers shouldn't stay marked forever, so this policy follows upon the amount of time it takes for a movie to be released on DVD—which is roughly around 3–5 months.This isn't to imply that something (a movie, for example) must be released out on DVD (or in other various formats) before having spoilers unmarked. There is just a general assumption that around that time, it's been released long enough for most readers to have the chance to view, play, and/or read it. May still be left at the discretion of an administrator. : Pre-released content from DreamWorks or any other official source. Because this kind of information has been made available to the open public prior to its respective media's release, it is not regarded on this site as spoilers. This includes plot synopses, character information, promo images, screencaps from trailers/spots/clips/etc., and all other content originating from an '''official' source''. :: EXCEPTION: If something is considered by the fandom, community, and/or media to be leaked, it will automatically qualify as spoilers. :: EXCEPTION (OPTIONAL): If pre-released material exposes typical major spoiler elements, such as images or a large portion of story, it may qualify as spoilers. However, because the material is still considered pre-released, marking these as spoilers is optional. : Anything else under the discretion of an administrator. To view current qualifiers of these conditions, see Content qualifiers. How to mark spoilers Spoiler tags STATUS: ACTIVE * Description: Uses the templates and to "box in" spoiler content. The templates' appearance and functions allow the reader to be warned ahead of time when spoiler content is coming up, and to give them the ability to automatically skip over the information. * Conditions of use: Default method for marking text spoilers. * What to use it on: Articles, comments, messages * Instructions: :# On a separate line before the spoiler content, copy and paste the template name " ". :# On a separate line after the spoiler content, copy and paste the template name " ". :# If there is already another set of the same spoiler markers somewhere on the page, edit and to contain the same unique ID. E.g. " ", " ". This will make it so that clicking on "Skip section" will skip to the right endspoiler tag and not any of the other ones on the page. The ID can be anything as long as they are unique and exactly the same. * Example: '''''Code: Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Which gives... Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Spoiler filler text STATUS: ACTIVE * Description: Marks a comment or other discussion message as a spoiler by placing filler text before the spoiler comment text. This helps to not display the spoiler comment text in the wiki's Recent Activity feed that isn't able to generate the spoiler tags. * Conditions of use: Alternative method for marking non-article text spoilers. * What to use it on: Comments, messages * Instructions: :# In a separate paragraph before your comment text, copy and paste a line of "spoiler" filler text (containing the word "spoiler" at least 19 times). * Example: Code: SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Which gives... SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS SPOILERS Lorem ipsum dolor sit amet, consectetur adipiscing elit, sed do eiusmod tempor incididunt ut labore et dolore magna aliqua. Ut enim ad minim veniam, quis nostrud exercitation ullamco laboris nisi ut aliquip ex ea commodo consequat. Duis aute irure dolor in reprehenderit in voluptate velit esse cillum dolore eu fugiat nulla pariatur. Excepteur sint occaecat cupidatat non proident, sunt in culpa qui officia deserunt mollit anim id est laborum. Page spoiler warning STATUS: REMOVED DUE TO TECHNICAL ISSUES & CUSTOMIZATION LIMITATIONS :See Image spoiler mask STATUS: CURRENTLY INACTIVE DUE TO NON-USE & MAJORITY CONSENSUS * Description: Marks an image as a spoiler by covering the original image with a masked version, helping readers to not immediately see the spoiler contents of the image. * Conditions of use: Default method for marking image spoilers. * What to use it on: Image files * Instructions: :* ''Requirements: Adobe Photoshop or a similar image editing program that allows layering and transparency controls.If you do not have any of these tools and are therefore unable to create an image spoiler marker, '''DO NOT upload the picture to the wiki' and instead make a request to have someone mask it for you. Spottedstar is available for requests. :# Using Photoshop (or a similar program), create a slightly transparent (between 50%–75% opacity) white layer on top of the entire spoiler picture. On top of the white layer, create a text layer with the word "SPOILERS" repeated across it (preferably in bold red). :# Save the image as a separate file, making sure you have both the original image and the new masked version on your computer. :# Upload the original spoiler picture to the wiki. :# Go to the picture's file page, and under "File History," select "Upload a new version of this file." :# Upload the masked version of the picture. * Example: Click here. Content qualifiers :This list was last updated '''July 2, 2019'. Recent changes are highlighted in blue.'' Non-spoilers * All currently published films * All currently published short films * All currently published games * All currently published books * All episodes from Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness * Season 1 episodes from Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny * Everything from Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest Spoilers * Season 2 episodes from Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny Footnotes __NOEDITSECTION__ Spoiler Policy